What if?
by deadgirlythings
Summary: What if Yuffie was sent to see Vincent rather than Shelke at the end of Dirge of Cerberus? R&R please.


K this story is about what if Yuffie was sent to see Vincent rather than Shelke at the end of Dirge of Cerberus.

* * *

She sat on one of the boulders beside the river on the edge of the water fall waiting for Vincent. Tifa had suggested that she should go up there to see him, after all they had been through. She sat their calmly staring out at the beauty of the world in front of her thinking how lucky she was.

Vincent had finally let go. He felt as if all the burdens of his past had just dispersed and he could go on living a so called 'normal' life. Chaos was now gone from his body and he could finally think straight and he no longer felt guilty about Lucrecia. He emerged from the cavern into the bright sunny daylight. Squinting at the brightness he saw Yuffie in a pair of baggy black combats that hugged at her waist, a cropped blue silken tank top that had a beautiful white floral pattern, her hair in its typical style and her feet adorned a pair of black converse's. He quietly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder with his clawed hand.

She turned and stood as Vincent appeared behind her. She smiled as the light lit up his features. His pale creamy skin, bright crimson eyes and the hint of a smile that she had desperately wanted to see for years.

"Tifa sent me here" she said in a small voice unlike her normal volume. He nodded in response, his smile waning away.

"I can leave if you want" she said in another tone unlike her norm, this time it had hints of sorrow and regret. She turned to walk down the rocky steps of the mountain., jumping here and there. Yet her vision quickly blurred as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to slip underneath her thick black lashes.

"Yuffie…..wait" his deep husky voice flowed to her ears and she stopped automatically, and he quickly caught up with the woman. He twisted her around so she faced him, well his shoes anyway. He saw a drip fall to the rock below turning it from a soft sandy brown to a dark brown. He tilted her chin so she would face him. Tears streamed down her tanned cheeks, as he stared into her charcoal eyes.

"Thank you" was all he said before he captured her mouth in a soft kiss.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. Thinking she didn't't feel the same he went to pull away only to feel her lips move against his as her eyes fluttered shut. His clawed hand slid behind and rested on the small of her back, the cool metal causing her to gasp, where he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue electing a small moan from Yuffie in the process. Her arms ran up his and one rested behind his neck underneath his hair whilst the other grabbed at his cloak and pulled him closer so his other hand cupped her cheek. After what seemed an eternity they pulled apart. He smiled as her cheeks were all flushed, her hair slightly ruffled from where his hand had been and her breathing deeply.

"Thanks for what?" she replied once she caught her breath.

"For being there." he replied brushing a stray tear from her face, "Yuffie…I wanted to tell you that I….well I…you see Yuffie." she put a finger over his lips silencing him

"I love you too Vincent" she smiled.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long but…" she once again cut him off.

"Unfinished business, I know I know." she smiled. They stood there for several minutes staring at the horizon, as the sun begun to descend in the sky casting out its brilliant oranges, pinks and purples fading into the deep indigo of night.

"We should get back. Tifa will start to worry." Yuffie said cutting natures silence. Vincent once again nodded in response and offered his non-metallic hand to Yuffie as they begun to climb down the rocky terrain, to the smooth plains of the tall grasses that swished to the pulse of the warm breeze, crickets chirping and fireflies dancing as the two walked back to the 7th Heaven bar where celebrations were the inevitable and fireworks lit up the sky, and he could enjoy it all now and, he didn't have to enjoy it alone as he looked down at the woman clung to his waist gazing up at the sky, and for a time in many decades he was truly content, as he sipped his beer and enjoyed it while it lasts.

* * *

I know it's short but it was in my head and I wanted to get it out of it and thought I might as well share it. R&R 


End file.
